


四次查尔斯白了艾瑞克一眼，一次他没有

by BigFeather



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather
Summary: 现代无能力AU，破镜重圆。检察官万x教授查。存个档。涉黄了改分级。





	1. Chapter 1

1#

第一次

回春的迹象并不明显。查尔斯握着热咖啡，只在指腹用力，过长袖口隐去他的手背手心。已经时至三月底，雨夹雪的天气简直让人忿忿不平。他在等瑞雯，三分钟前她答应了接他回实验室，一分钟前她让他出到咖啡店门口待机，而事实证明他的妹妹是个拖延症晚期患者，无药可救。他被困在那里，吸气，呼出白而稠的雾，拿不准主意自己是不是应该回去坐下，然后等到天昏地暗破釜沉舟。瑞雯仿佛随时会出现，但外面实在太冷了。他开始变得不耐烦，所有裸露在外的皮肤坚定地支持他立马掉头。

就在他准备转身的时候迎面来了个人，打一把黑伞，见不得面目，伞柄温顺地缩在皮质手套里。前者未竟后者居上，查尔斯便侧过身子让位，再不耐烦涵养还在。来者明显迟疑了一下，收伞动作却干脆利落，这个过程中查尔斯漫不经心地瞥他的围巾下摆、他风衣裹出的一把好腰，这么赏心悦目的弧度恐怕在世界上都寥寥无几。接着是……我靠。查尔斯心里猝不及防地一凛，凛完又咬着牙保持眉目排布持平。艾瑞克。他想。

艾瑞克·兰榭尔。 

查尔斯的上一段关系结束在三年前，对象自然是眼前的兰榭尔。一段正经八百的关系，正经到能真切消耗一颗心。最开始是艾玛·弗洛斯特开生日趴，也是在一个雨雪天。查尔斯到得迟，弗洛斯特便指派艾瑞克为他开门，也是一身黑，衬得他的眼睛格外通透，从房子里的乌烟瘴气纸醉金迷里划出干净温暖的一隅。外面风雪交加，里面灯红酒绿，而艾瑞克的干净通透隔断灼眼的光和冰凉的雪，明暗变换下他的眼睛交替盛着绿、灰、蓝，让查尔斯不禁为之一笑，隐秘地有了心动的预兆。艾瑞克也笑，点到即止地翘一下嘴角，然后抬手将他引进房间。嘈杂喧嚣里有人在放着一首Zella Day的歌，他漫无目的地捡几句歌词，什么匕首，什么梦境，想要堕落随你自己。

这就是他第一次和艾瑞克对视的情形，而在一切都结束了的三年之后，查尔斯是万万没有料到还能再次与那双眼睛相接，哪怕他曾经在卫生间里想过那么几次，当然还有它们主人的更多细节。艾瑞克是好看，他比三年前瘦了，下颚的线条收得很紧，眉目也显得更深。那双眼睛，绿、灰、蓝统统在里面走过一遭，此刻跟着他的移动速度追上查尔斯的位置，还是干净通透，不带情绪，神情也是。查尔斯熟知旧友重逢的三百六十五种表情，而艾瑞克选了最漠然的一种。意思就是不是朋友。查尔斯愤愤地想着，呼吸都快紊乱了。不是朋友。怪不得三年了什么消息都没有。什么回音都没有。听到兰榭尔最多的一次还是那个震惊上下的谋杀案，电视报道和采访，兰榭尔检察官居功至伟一类，但他本人甚至没有出镜，此外就什么都不是了。圣诞节、他的生日、平安夜，一年过去，石沉大海的短信和邮件。两年、三年。仿佛他从来没存在过、他们从来没有过开始。直到现在，他们谜一样地偶遇在一家咖啡馆门口，一个生死攸关的擦肩而过，他要稍微抬起头才能看进他的眼睛，而他已经在为他侧目。但即便是这样，艾瑞克还是连一点讲话的倾向都没有，仿佛他路过的是一株造型诡谲的植物，他不过是好奇才盯着查尔斯目不转睛。已经两秒了。查尔斯默默数着。操你的，艾瑞克。他拿眼神用力咬回去：操你的，艾瑞克。

他们现在也在对视了。阴郁的蓝撞进灰色，一股躁动从查尔斯胸口升起来，冲到他的太阳穴。艾瑞克还在看他，尽管他离咖啡馆大门不过一步之遥。查尔斯烦躁地舔了一下嘴唇，他已经把瑞雯忘干净了。第三秒，艾瑞克的皮手套抚上玻璃，嘴唇还是严谨的一道，刀锋毕现不过如此；第四秒，玻璃门被施加了力道，艾瑞克用他的长柄伞点地，他快要走了。查尔斯咽下一口唾沫。在这个对视里，艾瑞克的干净通透让他绝望，把他煞住、使他哑口无言，使他觉得自己是个屈从于过去的失败者，找不到地方用力的奴隶。难道他居然还对艾瑞克有念想？不是。不可能的。你也未免太自大了。所以做点什么查尔斯。

做点儿什么啊。操。

于是，查尔斯在第五秒朝艾瑞克翻了个白眼。

 

“所以，艾瑞克回来了。”

“嗯……什么？”

“我都看见了。”瑞雯在他旁边不满地说，“艾瑞克，那个混账，他在咖啡馆门口瞪你来着。顺便，有他在的时候麻烦你的注意力放在我身上哪怕一秒好吗。”

“怎么现在他就成混账了，你以前不是那么崇拜他。”

他们正信步走在大街上，查尔斯，和瑞雯，共同打着一把并不大的伞，任由寒风钻进他们的脖子。实验室离这里并不远。“而且，我什么时候没有注意你了。”查尔斯朝她皱眉，然后在她灼人的逼视下转头盯自己的鞋，“好吧，抱歉。我只是在想……”

在想面对前任的正确姿势？不不不太荒谬了。他其实很清楚，他不过是在面对艾瑞克的三百六十五种恰当反应中优先选择了自我保护。

“如果我是你，我就想都不要想。”瑞雯也朝他皱眉，“谁会在乎前任想什么，既然你们已经玩儿完了。查尔斯你的表现很可疑你知道吗。”她的声音带着一种未经磨砺的潇洒。很多时候查尔斯都觉得她就像一只灵鹊，尚未堕入凡尘。因为尚未堕入凡尘，所以超脱、坦率、豁然。那都是他已经在艾瑞克身上弄丢的。但是瑞雯啊。“但是瑞雯，”我输了。“我不想输啊。”

他言不由衷。

 

我以为我已经习惯了没有回应的日月。我以为我能完全放下，去找其他的青蓝灰来承接这一处无妄之灾，但是没有，不行，就算当初你无意间差点弄断我的脊椎。我始终信任你，所以就算分开我也不愿失去你，但是凭什么。凭什么你要一言不发地离开。

不是朋友。你怎么敢。

 

那是他的心结。三年里他尝试寻找新的人、新的关系，甚至一夜情，都跳不出这个圈子：眼睛最好是灰绿的、高一点、穿着高领毛衣上床、高潮的时候看着他的眼睛，但那总缺一味感觉。不，都不是他。

他始终是更容易动情那个。重逢毫不留情地指出他输在了不该当的优柔寡断。他以为已经湮灭的、抹杀的，只因一个眼神而死灰复燃。

他不知道她能懂多少。他们放慢了脚步对视了一会儿。她的金发里掺杂着闪闪发光的冰粒。半晌，瑞雯说话了，语气轻描淡写：“好吧，毕竟三年了。可以理解，所以原谅你。”然后她把他的胳膊挽得更紧。“而且，我才不管你们是为什么分手的，也不管你到底怎么想，不管怎么样，我只希望你再也不要难过了。”瑞雯认认真真地重复，“再也不要受伤。”

他实在是疏于回应瑞雯的认真了。她明艳动人又嬉皮笑脸的样子占据了他的大部分记忆。他的妹妹，会永远站在他身后，而他也一样。他注意到她的耳朵不自然地红了起来。其实她真的不太适合这种时刻。于是他笑了，替她拂去发丝里的雪渣，然后说，谢谢。

然后他把伞悄悄倾向瑞雯的一边。

 

接下来的几天里查尔斯大体保持淡定，毕竟他和艾瑞克在那个照面之后再无交集。他偶尔出去喝酒，对搭讪的家伙兴趣缺缺。他突然觉得疲惫。艾瑞克看他几眼都能让他惴惴不安，再去找个影子太没意思。但他也不愿意去找正主，较劲一样地熬。艾瑞克三年来的消极让他对他望而却步，可那些有意遗忘的、关于过去的零碎在几天内迅速积累，很快查尔斯要靠回忆他们在床上的细节才能射出来，张着嘴濒死一样呼吸。射完了更疲惫，欢愉转瞬即逝，要一边喘息一边对艾瑞克的不作为咬牙切齿。打个飞机简直打成了折磨。他从镜子里看到自己的脸，情欲混着难言的不安定，一滴水从蔚蓝深海里溢出来，分不清是生理还是心理。

他倏地觉得自己完了。他是真的还无可救药地惦记着他。

春假很快结束，查尔斯开始忙于新的课题。他有野心组建一支科研团队，牵扯到某一政府项目，每天都忙于四处游说，偶尔还要回本家协商，工作并没有给他再多时机自我麻痹。堪堪一次没忍住是去谷歌了兰榭尔检察官，跳出来的唯一图像是一个远景，艾瑞克从庄严的拱门下匆匆走过，模糊的一道影子，看不真切。他简直低调得令人发指。查尔斯拿手支着太阳穴胡乱地读说明文字，什么起诉什么审核，没撑多久就沉沉睡去。这三年里他还是捞不住什么。月中的时候查尔斯被通知要迎接一场讯问，与他同届就任的教职员工无一幸免，起因是学校资方之一赛巴斯汀·肖又一次受到多达十三项罪名的指控。肖的不干净人尽皆知，只是他只手遮天，黑白都对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，保释、证据不足撤销起诉、无罪释放写满了他的履历，查尔斯也习惯了那些毫无意义的公式化调查和庭审。还没人能掰倒赛巴斯汀·肖。又一批自不量力的，哼。罗根伏在吧台上呼哧呼哧地朝他抱怨，雪茄尽头涌出大量的烟。查尔斯叹了口气。干掉肖？可以。逻辑上轻而易举，可惜没人有这个胆量。

除非是艾瑞克。

“没错，就是兰榭尔。”罗根看起来相当地愤愤不平。“这个国家真他妈的是瞎了眼了。”

他们一道坐在酒吧里，明明在讲学校的近况，话锋却被引到了艾瑞克身上。是有传言说他将出任肖案的检察长。对于罗根的评论查尔斯大体保持缄默，他知道罗根不喜欢艾瑞克，但后者完全有在短时间内做出大成绩的能力。尽管现在他并没有什么立场为艾瑞克辩驳，可他也做不到虚伪地随声附和。因为他知道艾瑞克在哪些方面好、有多好。艾瑞克所有的所有，他都知道。

罗根又叫了打威士忌，他的身体仿佛百毒不侵。“要我说，当时你也是瞎了眼了。你难道看不出来他那种冷血残酷非人类的倾向吗？”

“……都过去了。”

“你真是大度，教授。”罗根随手架起他的雪茄，“我他妈可做不到原谅一个差点害我终身残废还在我痊愈之后屁都不放一个就跑路的人。”

“他有理由，”他解释过了。“我相信他。”

“他那理由能大过你？”

查尔斯沉默半晌，之后老老实实地承认道：“我不知道。”

一想到这个他总是要逃避。早年他还热衷于飞蛾扑火，那时艾瑞克一无所有、孤注一掷，亟需慰藉的困兽模样，而他偏偏被这种绝望吸引，倔强地认为自己能安抚他、拯救他，能让他被爱，并去爱。他认为他做到了，他发掘出艾瑞克那么多的一往情深，却还是没参透艾瑞克的心魔。艾瑞克的孤戾偏激浮在面上，他的孤戾偏激潜在心里。孤戾偏激所以两败俱伤。现在，艾瑞克回来了，如果他还放不下他、如果他们还有可能，他是不是还会再经历一次这种磨难。

“所以在说相信之前你最好想清楚。”罗根摇晃着他的杯子。为了你好。

查尔斯没搭腔。这时他放在旁边的手机屏幕突然亮了一下。未接来电，陌生号码，一秒不到就挂断的呼叫。接着是一条短信：“存着。我新号码。”

他只觉得自己四肢百骸的温度突然都涌到了脑子里，让他的脑浆沸腾、神经炸裂，然后再倒灌进五脏六腑。他怎么可能不知道那是谁。这种带命令式的语气。所有死灰复燃的念想在那一瞬间一齐开始叫嚣。正当他大脑短暂当机的时候，他听到罗根又问：“他有没有找过你。”

他条件反射般把手机倒扣在桌上，“你说艾瑞克？”

“废话。教授，如果他要来招惹你或者做什么出格的事，尽管告诉我。”罗根夸张地活动了一下颈部关节。“我不介意再和他干一架。”

查尔斯愣了愣，然后笑了出来。这是一个相当罗根的关心方式。他非常爽快地说，“行。”手上却做了相反的动作。他在心里对罗根说，抱歉。

他存下了艾瑞克的新号码。


	2. Chapter 2

2#  
第二次  
查尔斯知道艾瑞克是行动派，不过没想到他会来得那么快。那天他正在回答琴·格雷的一个刁钻问题，她是他最有天赋的学生，他们的讨论从教室延伸到长廊内，另一端是查尔斯的办公室，但那里现在黑压压的一片，清一色制度套装，说不清到底有多少人。查尔斯想起罗根说过的讯问，隐隐地有了点什么预感，于是他打发琴离开，不动声色地靠近。这时有人朝他打招呼，衣冠楚楚的赛巴斯汀·肖，学校声名狼藉的法定代理人、名誉校长，双手被反剪在身后，嘴里却嚼着口香糖，脸笑得皱起来，表现得比任何时候都要游刃有余和嚣张。一匹随时会挣脱束缚的饿狼。查尔斯没回答他，脑子里有一部分感觉到想吐。他一向和肖不对付，但眼下他并没有和肖斗法的心情，因为他注意到他的办公室门虚掩，里面传出翻箱倒柜的声音。不用想都知道有人在里面为所欲为。  
妈的。他无声地咒骂，感到被愤怒击中。他拂开所有探究的目光，用上了最强硬冷静理性的语气，说要找负责人。这是我的私人办公室，谢谢，你们怎么可以未经允许入侵。我才不管你们是为了什么，我要求查阅你们的搜查证。挺像那么回事的，好几个年轻点的面面相觑。他的眉头皱得略紧。可是接着呢，接着多的话都说不出来了。他的办公室门开了，同样人模狗样的艾瑞克·兰榭尔从里面走出来，洗练线条宽肩窄腰，套装领口别着扎眼的高级检察官徽章。“正好，请在搜查证上签字。”他的声音像一缕暴晒过的沙，口吻还那么该死地公事公办，“泽维尔教授。”  
连名字都不喊了，叫泽维尔教授。很好，会玩。查尔斯深吸一口气，再抬头看他，还是那副强硬理智冷静的躯壳，而深处的内核却在缓缓发热。之前累积的矛盾蓦地把他吞没。他的手心里有细密的汗，滑腻的触感是不适合握手的。幸好还有搜查证。查尔斯把薄薄一张纸接过来，艾瑞克为他递笔，一交一错都谨慎。好像艾瑞克也在避免他们的直接接触，查尔斯隐隐约约地希望那不是错觉。  
他不想太久地跟他对视。怕显得过分外强中干，便忙不迭地把注意力转移到纸张上（可目光游离已经是最大的纰漏了呀。艾瑞克不动声色地挑起眉）。搜查果然跟肖有关，但查尔斯并不记得自己办公室里有任何足以被认为是物证的东西，虽然这间办公室是肖指给他的。严格来说每一位教师的都是，不知道他们有没有受殃及。他在脑子里迅速过了一遍物件清单，重点关注高危物品：艾瑞克送的领带夹一类，然后仓皇地发现这样遗迹似的小东西还不少。他对工作环境要求不高，旧物都是随性决定去留，习惯根深蒂固地安营扎寨，三年不过弹指一瞬。他不可抑制地在脑子里构建这样一个画面：艾瑞克推门进来，寻宝似的，每走几步就露出一副介于恍然大悟和别有深意之间的神情，就他妈的跟以前他陪他去做体感实验时的表情一模一样，当他看到查尔斯头上戴着巨大昂贵还笨重的实验器材，那种调侃那种玩味。只是当下不见了好奇和钦慕的调和。查尔斯又深吸一口气。丢人啊，太丢人了。  
四目相对发生在这个呼吸的末尾。他没来得及说话，尴尬已经产生。查尔斯感到一阵前无古人的窘迫，恼怒随即欣然参与，一部分在气艾瑞克，主要还是气自己。他统共就那么一星半点儿的念想，将将才春风吹又生了没多久，他不想表现得那么急躁，或者是让艾瑞克发现，显得自己那么招之即来挥之即去。简而言之就是他应该端着。而现在，他的脑子里掠过千万条金科玉律，居然找不到一句话来填补这个疏漏，眼看着就要端不住。法律应该禁止所有前任进入办公室。他乱七八糟地想。窝火让他的眼睛格外地蓝，蓝且湿润，湿润且不自知。  
“教授？”艾瑞克出声提醒他，一副有所期待的样子。他看着对面的神色，嘴角浅而得体的弧度（哈！他是真的挪揄了），本来遥远的疲倦感蓦地卷土重来。疲惫又恼火。他不知道有多少人看出了他的不光鲜，眼角的余光提醒他至少赛巴斯汀·肖在兴味盎然地作壁上观，表情尤其嘲讽。  
特别特别嘲讽。  
他没有办法了。他不想去揣测艾瑞克能从这个对视里得到多少东西，或者肖能获悉多少他们的过去。多情不义必自毙，作孽。  
于是他烦躁地翻了个白眼，清了嗓子干巴巴地问：“能不能借一步说话。”

艾瑞克不置可否，查尔斯直接进了办公室。开门的时候他做好了最坏的心理准备，没想到里面竟然出人意料地整洁，比完璧归他支配的时候还要有条不紊。艾瑞克。他心头又是一紧。唯一一个会替他收拾房间的人，不管是过去还是现在。看来他还记得那盘国际象棋的位置，马克杯要摆在左手，炉火和两把扶手椅，查尔斯偏好的那一把要放一个抱枕，那场意外让他的腰经不住久坐的折磨。他什么都记得。查尔斯觉得自己被噎住了，这些排布都是被默许了很久的，由艾瑞克动一动，是不受愤怒管辖的。但现在，艾瑞克在音讯全无的三年后还摆出这幅念旧姿态，让他觉得难堪。接着始作俑者就跟着他后脚碾进来了。他听到门锁上的声音，他能想象艾瑞克锁门的每一个动作，他指节的位置和弧度。他看过太多次了，一阵酥麻随着对方的脚步窜上他的背，几乎被扑灭的星火又开始闪烁。他在短时间内又一次深呼吸，努力使声音保持平稳：“检察官搜集完证据会打扫现场吗。”  
“通常不会。”艾瑞克转过身说，“只是，你还是那么不爱收拾。”他倒是一点不露怯，此时竟然显出些许曾经在他们独处时才有的平和。恬不知耻。  
查尔斯觉得自己嘴唇发干。他真的不想说谢谢。他做了个请坐的手势，怕再多说一句话自己都要大限将至。艾瑞克径直挑了那张没有抱枕的扶手椅，坐姿还是同从前那样落拓潇洒。这时候查尔斯打心底认定他是故意的。他习惯性地舔了一下嘴唇，也坐回属于他的椅子。现在他们面对面了，深蓝和灰绿各自割据一方，不过三步的距离。查尔斯决心先发制人，第一句问你从我这拿了什么，第二句是为什么回来。他其实还想问你能不能不这样，明明在人前做得那么绝。很伤人，比你三年来音讯全无还伤人。既然你都认定我们不是朋友。然而第三句他没问出口，那太卑微了。他做不到。  
他问得中规中矩，艾瑞克也答得不出所料。他来学校是补充收集证据，拿三个指头指天发誓没动什么私人物品。原来上层早就有人看不惯肖，一直打算用空降控方对他斩草除根，其中又牵扯到利益团体的是是非非，艾瑞克并未赘述。查尔斯不想知道自己家和这件事有没有干系，便盘算着转移话题。正好这时艾瑞克问你叫我进来就是问这个吗。语气还是挪揄。他脑子一热，脱口而出就是一句“你为什么要走”。  
他指的是三年前，三年前他的脊椎趋于完全康复的时候。出院手续办结那天他们开了个趴，每个人都恭喜他新生，而艾瑞克一直处在推杯换盏的包围圈外，远远地看着被簇拥的核心，整晚都没换过几个位置。还是会对他笑，星辰趁机躲在那双眼睛里。他记不得之后发生过什么，只是第二天醒来，艾瑞克已经不见了。轻装简行，房子里还是留下了好多他的东西。没人知道他去了哪里。稍晚他接到一个陌生号码来电，艾瑞克用冷静得不可思议的语气跟他说了分手。  
他当时几乎崩溃。他明明在复健期间都没有离开过一步。他恨过他，自我消耗到极致，完了一杆烟烧到末尾，他还是放不下那些隐忍爱憎的细节。  
艾瑞克显然被问得措手不及。他的表情肉眼可见地松动了一下。但平复够快，“我当时不适合和你在一起。”  
当时不适合，所以现在呢。查尔斯要是脸皮够厚，就能直接说出来了，但他不是。所以他看着那张回复四平八稳的脸又问：“为什么又什么都不说。”  
“我害怕。”  
“怕什么？”  
“你。”  
他没想到艾瑞克的直率坦白也能让他措手不及。他的伤是艾瑞克的杰作，他知道他是抱着怎样的愧疚与隐忍度过那么多的日日夜夜。他也一次次告诉过艾瑞克没关系，他不怪他、他会好起来，而显然那对艾瑞克并不受用。  
所以逃避就有用了吗。查尔斯从心底涌起一股陈旧的恨。他甚至不再想看到他。“懦夫。”他说。  
“如果我是懦夫，我就不会回来。”艾瑞克接得很快。他的语气可谓坚决，尾音里藏着不明显的情绪波动。  
“哈，回来。”亡羊补牢。查尔斯想。他是坐实了艾瑞克对他还有意，但他现在一点都不想听他解释。“所以你准备怎么解释那些邮件？”烦躁有增无减，他弓身朝他凑过去，逼问的姿势。艾瑞克并没有动，光影交错让他的眼窝凹陷得更深。时间被短暂凝固，查尔斯继续喃喃地说，“邮件，短信，FB或者其他，至少……”后半截被他硬生生咽下去。  
至少，别让我绝望。

“你还是抛弃了我。”他盖棺定论。

他的脑袋发热，太阳穴有节奏地微微跳动。他不想再示弱了，也根本就不他妈在乎自己有没有流眼泪。虽然他承认自己的泪腺可能过于发达了点。艾瑞克的呼吸不再平稳，“我……一直在想该不该打给你。”他终于叫他的名字：“查尔斯。”他的声音沙哑得可怕。  
“泽维尔教授，谢谢。”他喘了口气，坐回自己的椅子。他不觉得他们还有谈下去的必要了，拿过去的难堪当叙旧。“不用了。兰榭尔检察官。我听说你是来做讯问笔录，那请问还有什么想知道的吗。”  
艾瑞克看起来像被打了一巴掌。困惑的表情在他脸上也很好看。一瞬间查尔斯看到的是从前那个任他拿捏的艾瑞克，他几乎要心软了。然后。然后艾瑞克偏着头眨了一下眼睛，坐直了还是一个滴水不漏的检察官，薄情寡义又冷漠疏离（一点都不值得怜悯）。“没有了，谢谢配合。”他垂着眼对查尔斯说。  
接着他干脆又大方地起身离开。仿佛什么都没发生过。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烂俗过渡。

3#  
  
艾瑞克的口碑在查尔斯的朋友圈子里那是相当的低，罗根每次说起来都要恨得牙痒的——平日里一副唯我独尊的样子也就算了，这混账差点因为他那点儿狗屁自我膨胀害死查尔斯——那是一场交通意外，大体而言不算天灾。混账兰榭尔居然能被恶意超车激怒，他不顾查尔斯的反对把油门踩到了底，直接结果就是他们的车撞上了高速出口的护栏。事后他坚持辩解说是刹车出了问题，谁他妈会信。他倒是没什么要紧，皮肉伤过了就过了，副驾上的查尔斯却差点落得终生瘫痪。那会儿罗根刚赶到医院就照着艾瑞克的肚子来了一拳。操你妈的刹车，还有没有人性。他从没见过这么混账的人，之前还铮铮有词地为自己开脱，等到挨完打受完辱，又他妈不作为了，面无表情地逆来顺受。怕不是被踩到痛脚了。搞不好传闻中说的他对查尔斯逢场作戏都是真的。他不过是觊觎泽维尔的地位财产。艾瑞克·兰榭尔哪里像有感情的人，五脏六腑都是铁做的，就算在那之后他对查尔斯照顾有加，他不声不响地突然消失才更具有说服力。  
当时好多人都这么觉得，就连瑞雯也渐渐起了疑。但事实上他们错得彻底。艾瑞克岂止是对查尔斯好，他是永远忘不掉第一次被查尔斯从愤怒中掘回地面的感觉。他在最孤立无援的境地里被一个人拉住，像溺水时摸到一块救命的浮板。查尔斯目光灼灼，告诉他“你不是一个人”。他失去了太多，为自己结出了无往不胜的壳，而灵魂深处还是惧怕黑暗，惧怕失去，惧怕什么都抓不住的无力。他循着那道光浮出水面，查尔斯露出鼓励的微笑。这次他抓住了，他就不会轻易放手。所以他不可能如表面般风平浪静。他只是习惯了收起情绪，大脑被无形铠甲封锁，要的就是不受干涉地决断。这点在遇到查尔斯之后更加得心应手（查尔斯的干涉让他动摇太多次了）。比如此时罗根揍他几拳、骂得他体无完肤，他也懒得反驳。一意孤行的沉默。他知道他们不会相信他，而且他们的谅解没有任何意义。查尔斯又不会立马站起来。说服他们是浪费口舌。他只是冷淡地扫罗根一眼，抬手擦去伤口溢出的血痕，“信不信随你。”  
他转头去走廊抽烟。事到如今他还能冷静地思考推理：只是超车还不值得他动怒，但如果超车方的车型牌照都和当年害死他母亲的一模一样，这就很有追上去的必要了。他一脚踩下去，两台车并驾齐驱。当时他确实是上头了。他没看真切罩在墨镜下的司机面貌，却看真切了对方在减速。就这么会儿功夫他们已经逼近了前方的一个弯。艾瑞克，停下！查尔斯显得格外惊慌，而他也失措地发觉他压根儿踩不动刹车。它失灵了。这是他和查尔斯说的最后一句话。  
有人动过他的车。他咬牙切齿地想。那天查尔斯在某郊区中心出席一个论坛，而艾瑞克不会错过查尔斯任何一次的演讲。就是那段时间。一定是那段时间里出了差错。有人，还是一个熟知艾瑞克弱点的人，不知道是出于什么动机，想要他们死。  
他在心里列出一系列名单。做公检法的必然树敌不少，只是没想到会殃及查尔斯。他不会做多余的解释。罗根他们不相信就算了，只要查尔斯知道、只要查尔斯……他低头点烟，打火手势颤抖。愧疚和恐惧只在独处时大行其道。他把查尔斯拖出来的时候，他毫无知觉，浑身是血。如果他失去了他。他走投无路地想，如果。他愿意付出任何代价找出始作俑者，并且干掉他。他熟知法律的运作，知道怎么博得陪审团的同情，从而规避审判。哪怕查尔斯绝不会同意他的做法。不，就算查尔斯他妈的没有……他也会这么做。让凶手付出代价。他会的。绝对……  
但这时他脑子里的另一个声音开始同他讲话：别骗自己了。罗根说得对，如果不是你当时把油门踩到底，如果不是你一时冲动。查尔斯当时也说我们可以以后慢慢查到车主，是谁不管不顾地突然加速。你知道的。他的怒火渐渐熄灭。那个声音继续说，就是这样，你没办法解释。你在伤害他，不管你想不想，你始终要伤害他。  
你爱过的人终究被你伤害。你他妈不值得什么爱。  
这发现让他他迟疑着渗出一滴眼泪，来势并不汹涌，将将流过颧骨就几近干涸，留下一条细弱水痕，有头无尾的，被一节拇指随意地抹去。查尔斯还没醒过来，罗根守在病房门口不要他靠近，他只能一支接一支地抽烟。空气凝固了。

那差不多就是艾瑞克第一次萌生离开想法的时候。他终于意识到他赖以为生的乖戾愤怒会让他们两败俱伤，不管他情不情愿。而查尔斯的纵容让他为难，让他不知该如何面对。他的愧疚就是在那个时候开始化作心魔的。所以后来他不声不响地走了三年，身理心理都流放，自以为是在保护查尔斯，从此一了百了，其实是在保护自己。他不想再做溺水而亡的梦。他还是没学会如何爱人，查尔斯教给了他皮毛，他那会儿还没悟透，只能用逃避让自己好受。

查尔斯在那场事故里伤了脊椎，跟瘫痪险险擦边，万幸是还有复健可能。瑞雯听了医生的话喜形于色，随手拉过旁边的人就要抱着哭了，汉克被她抱得手足无措的，都出汗了，虚虚地框着她的身体，又觉得不合适，最后还是僵硬着抚了抚她的金发。罗根隔着一个人的距离对他无声地嘶吼：你他妈倒是动手啊！  
病房外普天同庆，病房内不好说是个什么情形。查尔斯仰卧着，全身上下只剩眼睛能动，艾瑞克朝他微微压着腰，手伸到被子里和他的交握。查尔斯笑了，有光落到他的脸上。如今光是用眼睛描摹艾瑞克脸上的小细节，他的下颚、颧骨、眉弓、甚至抬头纹，眉心的疤，都令他相当满足了。劫后重生的人都有容易满足的特权。他们没有说话，彼此间的沉默是亲密而舒适的。  
少顷，有人有说有笑地一把把房门打开，然后说笑戛然而止。汉克一脸“对不起我走错了”的尴尬表情，罗根则像吞了只苍蝇。“你怎么还不走。”他示威似的握起了拳头。  
“我为什么要走。”艾瑞克不动声色。  
“凶手还在装什么情比金坚。”  
“罗根！”  
“查尔斯！”  
“拜托，请离开，我跟艾瑞克有重要的事要谈。”  
罗根盯着他，“行，你就自作自受。”  
他拎着汉克摔门而去。  
现在又只剩他们俩了，但此时的沉默已然变味。查尔斯犹豫着先开口，说我不怪你。艾瑞克没做声，查尔斯用力捏了捏他的手，讲话有些急：“真的，仔细听我说，我知道你不是那么容易被挑衅的人，你做任何事都有自己的理由。”他知道对艾瑞克而言母亲有多重要，他理解艾瑞克当时的不顾一切。“而且，刹车也确实有问题，所以我从来没怪过你，罗根只是一时气话，你知道他的。”  
“嗯。”可我怪我自己。艾瑞克想。你太容易选择原谅了。他把手从查尔斯的被子里抽出来，“喝水吗。”他避重就轻。  
“不了，谢谢。”查尔斯显得有些失落。  
“晚上想吃什么，我可以回去做。”  
“我们应该谨遵医嘱，艾瑞克。话说回来你不上班吗？”  
“我辞职了。”  
“你……”  
“毕竟要照顾病号。”  
“你自己也好不到哪去吧。”  
“行了，你恢复之前我是不会工作的。”  
“太棒了，令人动容，很快我们可能只能睡大街了。”查尔斯翻了个无伤大雅的白眼，接着又笑，看起来和那个四肢健全爱开玩笑的他没什么两样。他到底是怎么排解压力的？他的鼻尖和脸颊都有些发红，“谢谢你，艾瑞克。”  
“不用。”艾瑞克帮他抚开一缕头发，刻意不去看他的蓝眼睛。  
永远不要谢我。也不要说爱。我受之不起。  
他们度过了一段漫长而甜蜜的时光，比他们刚相识还甜蜜，比肉桂还甜蜜。艾瑞克那么虔诚地对他。最初是他偶发PTSD，深夜里难以入睡，满脑子都是超速后的坠落，艾瑞克把他困在胸前，不带肉欲地吻他，清汤寡水的亲昵；查尔斯还挂记着他的博士学位，想看的书堆成山，艾瑞克一本本替他去搜刮，带回来全是原件；他要复健了，艾瑞克给他当人肉拐杖、倒退着引他走路，他稍微倾一倾就能跌进他的怀里。瑞雯已经接受了艾瑞克，罗根也不再责难，查尔斯甚至以为一切都好得不能再好，大结局快到了。这时艾瑞克身体力行地告诉他：Surprise！  
Bad ending.

所以查尔斯再见到艾瑞克的时候是很怕的。说艾瑞克自私，他的归来又让这自私不值一提；说艾瑞克变幻无常，他的用情至深又不是不可名状。所以归根结底，查尔斯在怕他故技重施。谁知道他的情深保质期是多久。他不想吃相太难看，面对艾瑞克的时候偏激一点、懦弱一点，都是无可厚非的。  
而艾瑞克呢。艾瑞克自作聪明地跑了小三年，本以为从此天下太平，没想到查尔斯足够锲而不舍，在三年里偶尔收到他的消息还是难受，甚至后悔，一次抽完一包烟，燃烧生命也无济于事。他以为遗忘能带走一切，但查尔斯投进他灵魂的那些光，居然他妈的亘古不灭，万世永存。他的自私源于自我保护，他的后悔也是自我保护。他想要找回那光源，所以他要找回查尔斯。  
这时候正值上头派他回去端掉肖，他便有了二心，只想等一个机会。这三年他也没浪费，出落得老练许多，不然心思不多也做不到检察长。其实艾瑞克一直都挺假公济私的，包括去查尔斯办公室也是，本来没什么必要的，那次咖啡馆偶遇打乱了他的节奏。他以为查尔斯会和他一样，旧情复燃好比干柴烈火，谁知查尔斯表现得那么疏离，都翻白眼了。他要怀旧，想抓住些什么。事实上他也抓住了，他能看出来查尔斯还在乎他，只是没想到查尔斯好像怀着一种矛盾刻意疏远他。他心想不成啊，回来的时候就有吃回头草的意思，难得在感情里面弱点毕露，老脸都豁出去了，怎么还这么难受。就非常恼火，忌惮着没有贸然作为。因此这破镜一直没什么进展，两边都这么吊着，是由于当事人一方在懦弱一方在恼火，都觉得自己情深不寿，慧极必伤。一个走了心的破镜，难圆属于注定。前任们都有执念，互相觊觎着又忐忑，埋怨着又折磨。经得住磨的就旧情复燃，经不住了只能一拍两散。徒留空虚。

第三次前  
查尔斯决心再也不要和艾瑞克叙什么无趣的旧。他故意把全心扑在工作上，每天回家倒头就睡，拒绝灰绿眼睛占领他情绪的任何一隅。他的项目进展暂且顺利，手下团队凑了个七七八八，研究已经着手开始，只差个政府授权就能算光明正大。午后他正在实验室打盹，安全眼镜插在前额七零八落的深棕色碎发里。睡得并不安稳，DNA序列在他脑子里排列组合，同步率跟着嘴角淌下的口水循序渐进。恍惚间他听到有人凉飕飕地说见笑了，这就是负责人，遗传工程学教授查尔斯·泽维尔。语气是不和善而嘲讽的一种。他猛地一睁眼，艾玛·弗洛斯特裹在欧根纱外套里的窈窕身影由远及近。她俯下身，金发托出一张状似精致亲切、实则凶神恶煞的脸。她抑扬顿挫地对他说，天亮了亲爱的教授，来见见政府代表。  
她身上的香水味把查尔斯彻底熏清醒了。他几乎是跳着起来的，坐直了胡乱地擦脸和抓头发。从弗洛斯特身后款款走出一个人，留着干净利落的齐肩发，消瘦，高颧骨，两只眼睛大而温暖，往查尔斯跟前一站，不像个特工，像大学生。也不是很在意他油光满面又没刮胡子的样子，谈起拜读过他的论文，敬仰之情并非做戏。她说她叫莫伊拉·麦克塔戈特，代表官方来同他协商专利归属问题。  
查尔斯知道政府有多流氓：他们总希望可以站在挡箭牌后掌握核心科技。而他就是那个挡箭牌。甜心代表多半等于糖衣炮弹。他当即便决定了死不让步。而严格来说人莫伊拉也不算甜心，看得出她对他的理论是真有研究，讲话条理清晰重点分明，就是形不成系统的要约，还爱紧张。新手上路，是要差了那么点儿业务水平。可见政府是有多敷衍。弗洛斯特看他俩你来我往，怡然自得地挑了张办公椅坐下来，居于其中、驾于其上，像只优雅的雪豹一样叠起双腿，眼神锐利地……玩起了手机。她一向懒得下凡参与同自己利益无关的争执，哪怕现在她正暂替塞巴斯汀·肖摄政。她和查尔斯的关系还没有好到足以让她亲自为之两肋插刀的地步。  
查尔斯和莫伊拉两相胶着，弗洛斯特隔岸观火。这时实验室大门被用力地推开，打破了这诡异的三足鼎立——肖恩、阿历克斯和达尔文嬉皮笑脸地走进来，提着外卖，身上还穿着白大褂，互相开着粗俗的玩笑。汉克跟在他们后面，显得局促又精神错乱。在突然注意到查尔斯他们——尤其是弗洛斯特的存在之后，他们像突然被静音的电视人物一样闭嘴了。  
查尔斯有些尴尬。他不想让政府在评估的时候凭这副德行考虑他的团队成员。莫伊拉显然很意外，她从椅子上站起来：“你们好……”  
“嘿美女！”肖恩从来都是反应最快的那个。  
“肖恩！”  
“怎么了？别他妈拉我……”  
“够了。”弗洛斯特突然收起手机，起身，纯白洋洋洒洒地一路流到她的脚踝。她像宣布美国独立一样气势凛然，“各位不觉得像今天这样协商太草率了吗。因此我自作主张订了台酒会，邀请大家本周末一聚，到时候莫伊拉将正式提出他们的方案，而查尔斯……”她的眼神像钻石切割机一样挨个从他们身上扫过去，一眼一刀，鄙夷不言而喻。“并且，我会请律师对形成的书面协议进行见证。结束之后还能好好喝一杯。你们觉得如何？”她的表情分明在说谁不同意就掐死谁。  
查尔斯当然说好。莫伊拉还没从意外中回复过来，顿了一会儿才说我没意见。其他人都一脸莫名其妙，又不敢作声。弗洛斯特又检查了一遍手机，“那就这么定了，地址我随后会发给大家。就这样。不打扰了。”她把一头金发拢到脑后，自顾自踩着高跟走了出去。“麦克塔戈特小姐？”  
莫伊拉如梦初醒一样朝他们道别，拎着包跟了出去。她果真还在细节上保留着新手的青涩气息。  
剩下的人面面相觑，不敢相信弗洛斯特的突然插手。又是肖恩最先打破沉默：“弗洛斯特疯了吧。”  
“我总觉得她没安好心。”达尔文沉稳地说。  
查尔斯不置可否。说到底，弗洛斯特的意思是督促各方在周末之前把细节敲定，所谓的见证不过是个仪式。总体而言对他的项目大有裨益。她在帮他。而我们刚刚提到过，他跟艾玛·弗罗斯特还没有熟捻到这种程度，哪怕他们认识的时间还算久。她向来阴晴不定，从不做无利可图的事，所以他当然有理由对她突然的热忱持怀疑态度。  
然而不管他们有多怀疑，周末还是飞快地来了，伴随着肖恩天天加班的叫苦连天。这回查尔斯特地让他的团队成员们有模有样地倒饬了一番，不说有多么正式，起码要得像是群正经玩高精尖的科研人员。而事实上这个酒会的靠谱程度随着周末的逼近与日递减。主要是在这中间几天里出了这么个插曲：最开始查尔斯以为只有他们那么一小撮人参与，结果第二天他听到罗根在休息室宣布他收到了冰雪女王的邀请柬，第三天连琴都在跟他说，安吉尔（艾玛的私人助理）挨个统计了他们这几个助教周末的安排。按琴的说法，弗洛斯特是真的把酒会当成工作社交在经营了，一个正式的接任仪式，仿佛肖再也不会回来一样。作为初衷的谈判更像是个附属品。查尔斯去追问艾玛到底什么意思，她在电话那一头大而化之：“举手之劳，顺便而已。”  
“顺便签合同还是顺便取而代之？”  
“随你怎么理解。”反正肖迟早要被踢出地狱火。  
“你也真是心急。”查尔斯知道肖和弗洛斯特也不是一条船上的蚂蚱。他实在不算是喜欢弗洛斯特，也实在对学校的办公室政治了解缺缺，他只希望能赶紧拿下经费和批准，瞬间就对她的目的没了兴趣。他在准备挂断的时候被弗洛斯特叫住，声音经电波过滤更加无机质。“提醒你一句，到场的都是老朋友。”她说。  
老朋友。他可不算她的什么老朋友。查尔斯被她这句话弄得浑身不自在，进而突然意识到她的暗示：他不算，但艾瑞克算。老朋友都在，所以到时候艾瑞克也在。

  
第三次  
因此后来，查尔斯在酒会上错身看到被困在小团体里的艾瑞克，他是一点都不惊讶。一方面是正事要紧，另一方面是他早有心理准备。况且艾玛只说了艾瑞克会出席，不代表艾瑞克就会有所作为。他和查尔斯的社交圈子天差地别，双方都不一定有暇从中抽身。  
安吉尔把他们这小撮身担重任的请到一个专门的包间里。这回莫伊拉是有备而来，查尔斯的团队也拿出了相对专业的素质，以前期大量的磋商为基础，双方各退一步。签字的时候查尔斯如释重负，心想这事儿总算是结了。一块石头终于落了地，算没白熬这一星期。他注意到莫伊拉也松了口气，想要笑却在人前绷紧嘴角。这几天里他们邮件往来频繁，一遍遍地核对方案、修正条件、磋商细节，让他很难不去关注她——学生时代越挫越勇的气质有一小部分永远地留在了她的骨子里。让他想起了琴。弗洛斯特请的律师留着独特的小胡子，眼神是心术不正又吊儿郎当的那种，为他们做公证时老往查尔斯身上瞟，瞟一会儿又在他和莫伊拉之间来来回回。查尔斯被瞟烦了，直截了当地问我脸上有什么东西吗。阿扎泽尔说不是不是，百闻不如一见而已。  
查尔斯觉得莫名其妙，但没往心里去。接下来的都是弗洛斯特的时间，他们鱼贯进入主场。香槟玫瑰在他们面前一字排开，肖恩和阿历克斯一看就快疯掉了，达尔文根本拉不住。罗根从角落里突然坐起来，大声地责怪他们怎么现在才到。查尔斯控制不住地笑出声来，突然意识到他们确实有必要放松一下。  
他跟罗根拼了好几轮，又伙同肖恩和阿历克斯劝得汉克面红耳赤，早就忘记今晚的主题，久违地放肆。莫伊拉没喝几杯就和他们打成了一片，本质上也是个活泼的人，说查尔斯今天和之前简直判若两人，怕不是有个孪生兄弟。查尔斯还记得在实验室那天自己有多邋遢，让她别拿他打趣。汉克从空玻璃杯后冒出一颗通红的脑袋，半梦半醒地：“你你们都没见过他胡子拉碴地把紫红色花衬衣和破洞老头衫穿了一个星期的样子……”这回连黏在奥洛洛身后当小尾巴的琴都笑出了声来。查尔斯一把把汉克按回去，“闭嘴。”  
汉克的脸在桌上被压得变了形，可他笑嘻嘻的。他算是报了劝酒之仇了。  
他们这一圈动静太大，不少人朝这边侧目，其中就有艾玛请的小胡子律师。他背过身同艾瑞克讲话，后者处在查尔斯视觉的死角里，不知道有没有跟着聚焦这边的狼藉。查尔斯趁和其他人对视，拿余光过滤艾瑞克的位置，酒精让那人的面目不再清晰。他有在看吗。他有在看吧。就这么一秒的功夫他们的视线真的交接了，通天塔跟着电光火石轰然崩塌。他不可避免地想起从前，那双眼睛近在咫尺的场景。艾瑞克垂着头同他讲话，要么撑着脸认真地听，不管他说什么都是一副兴趣盎然的样子。足够近的时候还能看清他微微放大的瞳孔，稍微扭头就能亲一亲。可上次他们的对峙那么难看，他还能期盼他什么呢。  
他是真的怕了艾瑞克，他还能期盼什么呢。

中途他上露台休息，期盼凛凛夜风能让他的脑子稍微清醒些。有人已经霸占了那一方星城夜景，烟味胁迫着冷空气缓缓降临。他没来得及避开，看背影是一男一女。艾玛·弗洛斯特抽一种细长的女士烟，声音听起来不如外表冷静光鲜：“你在骗我。他会拉我垫背。”  
艾瑞克是真的气定神闲：“他没证据。”  
“你未免太自信，他的律师不是吃素的。”  
“你不是到现在都平安无事。我说过，我们可以互帮互助。”  
“你就那么想扳倒他。”  
“我恨不得亲手杀了他。”  
“够了艾瑞克。”查尔斯听不下去了，他推开隔门走出去。他没想到艾瑞克作为检察官会如此下作，包庇窝藏为了私人恩怨，为此不惜毁灭证据。他不择手段的做派是查尔斯一直以来反对的，如今竟然更甚，害人害己。其实他也没根据这么说，这俩人讲话不清不楚如特务接头，酒精给了他顺势臆断的直接动力，且让他遗忘了比起没根据，他更没立场。  
但此时的查尔斯说话行事是不计后果的。除了觉得弗洛斯特真不是什么善茬，他一心想到的都是阻止艾瑞克。  
艾玛的手失态地一抖，又假装是在弹烟灰。稳住神色只用了一秒。艾瑞克并不尴尬，他说我以为你会像以前那样喝上一整晚。  
查尔斯说我也以为你会像以前那样稍微懂一点收敛。  
他看着艾瑞克侧过身来，腰际的弧度优雅得不像话。过去他很享受用手去亲近那一截的皮肤，从脊椎摸透他嶙峋的骨。然后顺着肩、背，后腰中心一道凹陷，一路辗转到侧面，那里手感极好，一点赘肉不见，仿佛两手就可以收拢。那么精炼的一段腰，挺动起来自然也是有力又性感的。  
艾玛轻咳了一声。他突然意识到自己跑偏得有多露骨。她倒是一副过来人的样子（好歹当年无心插柳柳成荫），也没有再做贼心虚，嘴角一个了然的笑，对艾瑞克说我建议你好好澄清一下自己。裹紧披肩走了。她确实有在践行互帮互助。  
现在又只有他们俩了。除了星辰和夹着烟味的风，他们之间不再有干扰。艾瑞克盯住他的眼神像在盯猎物，今晚他也喝了不少。酒壮怂人胆，查尔斯也没有再退缩，他试着靠近艾瑞克，“你还真是一点没变。”  
“你指哪一方面。”  
“极端、冷漠、不择手段。”和自私。  
“职业需要，查尔斯，我一直这么告诉你。”  
“你在假公济私。”查尔斯顿了顿，“你在利用艾玛。借着她的关系你今晚又达成了多少见不得光的交易？你想告倒肖，不是出于什么公平正义而是因为你还在怀疑是他害死了你的母亲……”  
“不是怀疑，查尔斯，是事实。”艾瑞克打断他，显得有点愠怒。他的冷静疏离都是做给外人看的，在查尔斯面前总是绷不住。“我从不空穴来风。不只是我母亲，还有你，你那次车祸。你永远不会知道我在……离开你的那几年里查到了什么。”  
“所以你要说这些行径都是为了我？你怎么敢拿我做你滥用职权的借口？”  
“是，我敢。”艾瑞克可以说是很恼火了，他伸手去握查尔斯的肩膀，那么用力，“他动你，我怎么可能善罢甘休。”  
查尔斯有点哑口无言。这部分他从未想到过的。“你放开我。”  
“不放。”  
“艾瑞克！”  
“听着查尔斯，你还记不记得我跟你说有人动过我的刹车。是肖的人。所以当时你只要还跟我在一起，就永远不会安全……”  
查尔斯突然涌起一股无名火：“所以你还想说不止现在，那会儿你不声不响就跑了也是为了保护我对吗。”你明明可以把一切都告诉我，总会有办法解决。可是你没有。一言不发就丢下我，断绝所有往来，足以使任何美梦都腐败成丑陋。你还是在逃避，以我的名义。真的自私。所以别费心开脱了。  
他倏地觉得肩膀的压力松懈了。艾瑞克放开了他，竟然显得手足无措，“不是。”他的声音很低，眼睛也不知往哪里放，“你说得对，那会儿是我自私。”  
“那会儿我害怕看到你。”  
查尔斯心里一凛，没想到这人如今能这么坦诚。坦诚又温顺，他几乎要动恻隐之心了。“那你现在呢。”  
“我后悔了。”艾瑞克垂着头思索了一会儿。“我想让你在我身边。”这回他非常认真地同他四目相接，摄人心魄的蓝被好好地盛进剔透灰绿里。  
查尔斯一听这个简直要心跳如雷了，他的四肢都在非正常发热，大脑的条件反射是又想要躲。他对艾瑞克无意识的情深和破绽满盈最是受用，他那么迷恋他那些不自觉的小动作，但他还没越过自己的心结，始终害怕和解即将导致下一次的毁灭。他不敢相信他。  
他跟艾瑞克靠得过于近了，正是从前那个抬头就能亲一亲的距离。他在想要后退的时候又被钳住了肩膀。艾瑞克的瞳孔在黯淡光线下微微放大：“阿扎泽尔跟我说你和那个女代表打得火热但……他们都不够了解你。”他的呼吸和查尔斯的交缠在一起，温热的。  
“别躲了。”  
他低头去找他的嘴唇。带着一股过了风的烟气和香槟味道，姿态足够低、足够诚恳。从下唇开始，轻轻碰一下，见查尔斯消极不抵抗再悄悄地吮吸。这样不带占有欲的亲法也是查尔斯受用的。他几乎要缴械投降，克制着不把手往对方腰际上放。他有多久没感受过这个了。但他犹豫。他觉得他不够正大光明。忌惮着又渴望着，怎么这么难受。倏地他像尝够了甜头一样挣开，还知道克制，舌尖飞快地在嘴唇上过一下，像要洗刷掉什么。他小声说别了，现在算我怕你。  
艾瑞克露出一个受辜负的表情，一缕额发软绵绵地耷拉下来。他怎么这么温顺。查尔斯觉得再看他几眼自己眼睛都他妈要爆了，于是扭头装作对都市的流光溢彩起了兴趣。这时他听到艾瑞克说了句对不起。  
“什么？”他以为听错了。  
“对不起。不管是刚才还是三年前。查尔斯，我是认真的。”

他是认真的。非这样不可。非他不可。

查尔斯没做声。内心天人交战。良久，他说，下棋吗。  
现在？  
两天后有个国际象棋锦标赛。  
你参加？  
我领队而已。有很多空闲切磋。  
艾瑞克笑了，当然。我会让着你的。查尔斯给他一个阙口，他欣然咬钩。  
放饵那个没克制住他的白眼：“以前有人跟你说过你笑起来很像鲨鱼吗。”

（艾瑞克心想，只有你啊。）


End file.
